Kidnapped
by Ian K
Summary: Aeryn's son is kidnapped by an alien gangster, who makes Aeryn an offer she can't refuse for the boy's safe return.


Kidnapped  
  
By: Ian K.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Yes, up through "Fractures".  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Farscape, the universe of Farscape, or its characters. I merely borrowed them for this story, for which I will receive no monetary compensation. No infringement of copyright intended.  
  
Time Frame: About eight or nine years in the future (using end of Season 3 as base point).  
  
*  
Aeryn Sun-Crichton was helping her 6 cycle old son, Jack, get dressed in her quarters. However, she was taking her time doing it, letting the process be slowed by her desire to play with her son as they sat together on the floor.   
  
Jack was laying on his back, as Aeryn hovered over him smiling. The Mother was having fun watching her son roll on the floor giggling as she tickled him in his belly.  
  
"Mommy, stop it," said Jack half-heartedly as he giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry, my boy," she said with laughter, "but you are just too cute when you are laughing like this. You're ticklish in the same places your Father is."  
  
"Hey," said John Crichton, coming into the room. "Don't tell him that. He'll use it against me when we play together."  
  
"Oh, maybe we'll gang up on you," said Aeryn, as she rose from the floor pulling Jack up into her arms. "What do you say, Jack? Shall we gang up on Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Jack.  
  
"Not now!" said John, backing away with his hands up. "Remember, we're going down to the planet. D'Argo's waiting with the transport pod."  
  
Jack had a pouting look on his face. Aeryn kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry," she said, "we'll get him when he least expects it. Won't we?"  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Jack.  
  
"That's my little warrior," said Aeryn, kissing Jack on the cheek once again, then putting him on the ground next to her feet. She took his hand and led him out of the room, with John beside them.  
  
"Hey," said John to his son, "why do you always take her side?"  
  
"Because she's Mommy," said Jack simply.  
  
"But I'm Daddy," said John. "Doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
"Sure, Daddy. But you always told me a man should protect women. Mommy's a woman."  
  
"He's got you there, John," said Aeryn. "See what you get for filling our son with all of those Human male notions of nobility." She said the last part jokingly, while in reality Aeryn was always grateful to her husband for teaching her son such values. Those Human male virtues would help him to grow into an honorable man someday.  
  
"Hey, Daddy," said Jack. "Does Mommy tickle you, too?"  
  
"Umm, sometimes," said John.   
  
"Was she tickling you the other night?" asked Jack.  
  
"No, why?" asked John perplexed.  
  
"Because I got up to get a drink of water and I walked by your room, and heard you moaning and saying Mommy's name."  
  
This immediately made John and Aeryn look at each other with blushed faces. Aeryn gave John a look of "he's your son, he asked you, you answer him."  
  
"Um," began John uncertainly, "let's...never mind, son. Let's just say she wasn't tickling me."  
  
**  
Later that day, John, Aeryn, and Jack were walking through the streets of a city on the planet Elbanon. It was a peaceful enough place, with most of the people focused on trading, buying, or selling various forms of merchandise. What was most important to Moya's crew is that there was no Peacekeeper presence on the planet.  
  
"We should be heading back to the transport soon," said Aeryn, holding a tired Jack in her arms. "D'Argo and the others will be waiting for us, and I want to get Jack back to Moya."  
  
"I know," said John, "our little guy got worn out with all the excitement. I just want to check one more place for that part for my module."  
  
The three of them entered a large establishment that had a mixture of store and eating establishment. John referred to it as sort of an interstellar K-Mart, complete with crappy looking café. But, they had a large section of the store devoted to ship parts, and that was what Crichton needed.  
  
As they entered, several local men sitting at the café took notice of the family. The Elbanons were bald, yellowish aliens who were otherwise built similar to Sebaceans. The only other major difference besides lack of hair and difference in skin tone was that the Elbanons had small ridges under their eyes.  
  
One of the Elbanons, the most well dressed of the group, spoke to one of the others. "Laltiss," said the man. "Take note of those Sebaceans. Do you think them to be Peacekeepers?"  
  
"Hmm, hard to say, Master Shoktay," said Laltiss. "I've never seen Peacekeepers with a child in tow."  
  
"I'd say they might be," said Shoktay. "The female carries herself like a soldier, and they are both armed with Peacekeeper issue pulse pistols. Only one way to know for sure."  
  
Shoktay snapped his fingers, and pointed towards the Crichtons. Two of Shoktay's men walked in John's, Aeryn's, and Jack's direction at Shoktay's silent command.  
  
Aeryn noticed them first, and didn't like what she saw. She put down Jack, and told him to get behind her. John noticed them too, and now they both had their hands on their pulse pistols.  
  
One of the Elbanons approached them. "My Master wants to speak with you," said the man.  
  
"Who's your Master?" asked John.  
  
"Shoktay," said the other, "he runs things around here. He wants to see you."  
  
"Look, we haven't done anything wrong," said John, "we really don't have a lot of time..."  
  
He was interrupted when one of the men put his hand on Aeryn's shoulder. "Master Shoktay SAYS he wants to see you, NOW," said the man.  
  
John moved in a defensive gesture, but Aeryn stopped him. "John, see to Jack. I'll handle this."  
  
The Human smiled at his Sebacean wife, knowing full well what those guys had just asked for. John took Jack's hand and backed away, whistling the tune "Taps" as he went.  
  
Aeryn then knocked away the hand that was on her, and with one swift motion struck the Elbanon in the stomach. She then landed a pentac jab to his chin, knocking the Elbanon to the deck before the brute could even react. The second Elbanon moved in for a strike, but Aeryn was quicker. She deflected the Elbanon's swing, then swiped his legs out from under him. Aeryn then brought her elbow into the Elbanon's throat cavity with a firm blow, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
The victorious Sebacean woman rose up, and heard clapping coming from a nearby table. Aeryn looked over and saw another Elbanon man sitting and watching the whole altercation. "Very good," he said. "I thought you might be a Peacekeeper, and now I know you are. Come, I have something to discuss with you."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Aeryn.   
  
"I don't mean to harm you," said the man. "I am Shoktay, these two louses' employer. I wanted to test your fighting skill, and I am well satisfied with the results."  
  
"Why did you want to know my wife's fighting ability?" asked John, moving next to Aeryn with Jack firmly held by the hand.  
  
"Wife?" said Shoktay startled.  
  
"This isn't possible," said Laltiss, standing next to Shoktay. "Peacekeepers don't marry one another."  
  
"I am no longer a Peacekeeper," said Aeryn. "I haven't been for many cycles."  
  
Shoktay rose from his table and walked over to the Crichtons, with Laltiss behind him. Aeryn put her hand on her pulse pistol, but did not draw it since she sensed no real danger.  
  
"But you were once a Peacekeeper," said Shoktay. "What were your duties?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"I could probably tell you, Master," said Laltiss. "By her fighting skill, I'd say she was at least a grunt."  
  
"Grunt!" said Aeryn. "I'll have you know I was an Officer, a Prowler commando..." Pride had gotten the better of Aeryn, and had caused her to tell the two men more than she had intended.  
  
"Ah!" said Shoktay. "A qualified warrior and pilot. Perfect! Officer, um, Officer..."  
  
"Crichton," said Aeryn. "Aeryn Sun-Crichton."  
  
"Officer Crichton," said Shoktay. "I have a job for you. It pays well, and it requires someone of your ability. I need a bodyguard, someone to run security for me while I take a little trip off world. It should last two weekens, and as I said, I will pay you handsomely for it."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Aeryn, "I'm not interested. I'm afraid you have wasted your time."  
  
"Um, Officer Crichton," said Laltiss. "You don't seem to understand. My Master has told you he wants you for a job. No one says no to him."  
  
"Well," said Aeryn, "first time for everything. John," she said, turning to her husband. "I think we have worn out our welcome. Let's go."  
  
The three of them turned and left the establishment, leaving Shoktay and Laltiss standing there watching them leave. Shoktay, although he bore no outward appearance of it, was angry. "No one says no to me, Laltiss," said Shoktay, in a very calm voice. "Especially not some former Peacekeeper grunt. I must have her as my bodyguard, if now for pride if for nothing else."  
  
"How shall we convince her to change her mind?" asked Laltiss.  
  
"I know a way," said Shoktay.  
  
***********************************  
John, Aeryn, and Jack walked through the marketplace, making their way to the nearby transport pod. As they walked, the little family talked about their experience with Shoktay and his goons.  
  
"So, Aeryn, that one guy really got you with that grunt comment?" asked John with a smile.  
  
"Hmm," said Aeryn, "I guess old reactions die hard sometimes. For instance, I still get repulsed every time you flatulate in bed."  
  
"What's flatulate mean, Mommy?" asked Jack.  
  
"It means cutting a big one, little man," said John. "And it's a normal biological function."  
  
"Well, why can't you get out of our bed to do that biological function?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Because I don't always...."  
  
John was cut short by a blast of energy that struck him in the chest and sent him to the ground. Before Aeryn could react, a similar blast knocked her off of her feet. As she hit the deck, Aeryn attempted to move to check on John and Jack, but felt herself having difficulty. She identified the effect in her mind as being from a stun pistol. It renders the victim temporarily weak and incoherent, but not permanently damaged.  
  
As Aeryn looked around rather shakily, she saw two Elbanons run up behind Jack and grab him. They took off running, Jack screaming for his Mommy and Daddy as they ran. These images gave Aeryn a sense of renewed strength, and she fought to regain her senses quicker.  
  
After a few hundred microts, she was able to get off of the ground. Aeryn moved over to John, who was still not able to get up. "John!" she yelled. "John, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah," said John, "but it sounds like you a million miles away. What?"  
  
"They've taken Jack," she said. "They have my baby! I'm going after him!"  
  
John began to come to his senses quicker, but still could not rise. "Who HAS HIM?!" he yelled.  
  
"I think it was Shoktay's men!" yelled Aeryn. "I'm going after them, after I make a quick stop at the transport for provisions! I will make them pay for this!"  
  
Aeryn ran at full speed down the street until she arrived at the transport. D'Argo was waiting there with Jool and Chiana. She rushed into the pod, and retrieved some charges and a heavy pulse cannon. D'Argo went with her to get Jack, while Chiana and Jool rushed to help John.  
  
**  
Two Elbanons dragged a kicking Jack Crichton into a room in a warehouse not far from where they kidnapped him. Waiting for them was Shoktay and Laltiss, the former smiling at the little boy as the two henchman dropped him in front of their Master.  
  
"Well, well," said Shoktay. "You are Officer Crichton's son. What is your name?"  
  
"J..Jack," said the little boy, trying not to show fear. He was trying to be brave, just like his Mommy and Daddy are.  
  
"No need for fear, Jack," said Shoktay. "If your Mommy cooperates, you will come to no harm."  
  
"My Mommy and Daddy will find me, and they will kick the dren out of you," said the little boy with forced bravado.  
  
"Oh, I know they will find us," said Shoktay. "I made sure that plenty of people would tell them where to look."  
  
Just then, they heard a large explosion coming from the warehouse, and the sound of pulse cannon fire. "Ah," said Shoktay. "That would be them now. I must go greet them."  
  
***  
Aeryn and D'Argo used charges to blow open a wall to the warehouse, then went charging in with guns blazing. But, they only found a few guards, who quickly took cover and offered feigned resistance. The attacking duo was confused, until they saw Shoktay come into view.  
  
Aeryn immediately charged towards him, pulse cannon at the ready. "WHERE IS MY SON!" she screamed. "If you have harmed him, then nothing will keep me from...."  
  
"Relax, Officer Crichton," said Shoktay. "No harm has come to the boy, and none will as long as you cooperate. I see you are effective at commando style infiltrations. But, who is your Luxan brute?"  
  
D'Argo leveled a pulse cannon at Shoktay. "I am the Luxan brute that is going to slit your throat unless you give us that boy, UNHARMED!", he said with quiet fury.  
  
"Funny you should mention throat slitting," said Shoktay. He activated a small hand held controller, which turned on a nearby viewscreen. An image appeared on the screen that showed Laltiss, holding a knife at Jack's throat.  
  
"JACK!" yelled Aeryn. "You will release my son, NOW! Give him to me, NOW!"  
  
"Drop your weapons," said Shoktay, "or my associate will slit your son's throat open."  
  
"You would do that to a CHILD!" yelled D'Argo. "You..." His remaining comments were a series of Luxan curses.  
  
"I will if I have to," said Shoktay. "This is not personal. Its just business. Now, drop your weapons, and hear my demands."  
  
Aeryn immediately let her pulse rifle drop to the floor. She then un-holstered her pistol, and let it too fall to the ground. D'Argo followed suit, dropping his weapon.  
  
"I will speak to you in private, Officer Crichton," said Shoktay.   
  
He led Aeryn to another small room in the warehouse, and had her sit in a chair. Shoktay sat in a chair facing hers. "Can I offer you anything to eat or drink?" asked Shoktay.  
  
"Cut the dren, and tell me what you want," said Aeryn.  
  
"No need to be uncivil," said Shoktay. "Besides, you know what I want, at least the basics. Things would have been so much better for you and your son if you had accepted my offer to begin with."  
  
"You want me to be your bodyguard," said Aeryn with a smirk. "This is what all of this, taking my BABY has been all about! Just so you can hire a former Peacekeeper?"  
  
"I am taking a two weeken trip off world to a meeting," said Shoktay. "I have many enemies out there who would like to do me harm. DEADLY harm. It comes with my line of work. Let's say, I make my own rules, and others sometimes get trampled along the way. But, that is the way of things. Here on Elbanon, I am safe. I keep the peace here, so the government protects me. But, off world, I am vulnerable. My security force, while formidable here with government support, would not be enough off world. Which brings us to you. I need one person, and expert at weapons and tactics who can go with me everywhere, be my protector. You also are a qualified pilot and infiltrator, traits which may also prove useful. Before, if you had accepted, I would have paid you well. Now, since you have caused me so much trouble, your only payment will be the life of your son."  
  
"So, at the end of these two weekens, you will release me and my son unharmed?" asked Aeryn. "How do I know you will do this?"  
  
"Because I keep my word," said Shoktay. "When it is strategically sound for me to. Getting your assistance makes it sound to give you a promise to release you and your son unharmed after two weekens, upon our return to Elbanon. And it will be a promise I will keep. But, if any harm comes to me, your son will face equal harm. EXACTLY equal harm. So, if I suffer a broken arm in an attack, so too will your son. If I receive a gunshot wound, so too will your son. And if I die..."  
  
"So will Jack," said Aeryn. "How can I possibly guarantee you will come to absolutely no harm in an attack? I am not even a security expert."  
  
"You are a soldier," said Shoktay, "a Peacekeeper. Thus, one of the most highly trained soldiers in the galaxy. As for making absolutely sure I come to no harm, can you think of a better motivation for your keeping me ABSOLUTELT safe?"  
  
Aeryn was silent for a moment before speaking again. "What about my son? Where will he be?"  
  
"He will come with us on my ship," said Shoktay. "But you will only be allowed to see him for 500 microts a day, and the time will be supervised. That is to make sure you don't try anything stupid."  
  
"Can my husband come, or D'Argo?" asked Aeryn. "More than one bodyguard would make sure you are safe."  
  
"No," said Shoktay. "I will not press my luck. Keeping your obedience is one thing, but others...I will not risk it. They stay here. You can meet them when we get back. So, do we have a deal, or shall I have your son killed?"  
  
"You would really harm my son?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"I killed my own son when he plotted against me," said Shoktay. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill some Peacekeeper's boy because she didn't obey me."  
  
Aeryn nodded her head. "I agree," she said. "Tell me what I have to do."  
  
*************************************  
"I don't like this, Aeryn!" yelled John. "Not AT ALL!"  
  
"What the frell is there to like, John?" asked Aeryn. "But what other choice do we have?"  
  
"We haven't tried looking for alternatives," said John.  
  
"Shoktay isn't giving us time to," said Aeryn. "If I don't report in half an arn, he will harm Jack. This is our baby, John. What do you suggest we do? Put his life at risk?"  
  
"Of course not!" replied John. "But I still think there has to be some alternative to you and Jack going off with the Godfather and the Corleone family!"  
  
"John, I don't know who those people are, and I don't have time for your FRELLING EARTH SAYINGS!" she replied. Aeryn took a breath and put her hands on John's cheeks. "John, if I thought there was any other way of getting Jack out without him coming to harm, I would pursue it. But, Shoktay has Jack, and is raising all the cards."  
  
"That's holding all the cards, baby," said John, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I just....I don't want to loose you, or Jack. Please, Aeryn, please....be careful."  
  
"I will, John," said Aeryn. "I will not fail Jack. That means, not failing Shoktay." She kissed John on the lips. "I love you, John."  
  
"I love you, too, Aeryn," said John.   
  
**  
Later that evening, Aeryn was on board Shoktay's ship, bound for the planet Xelixo. It would take several days to get there, and in the meantime, Aeryn was given information to go over on Shoktay's itinerary and available security personnel. She asked for a summary of resources on board as a precaution, and she was given a limited list.   
  
After several arns of digesting this information, Laltiss came to Aeryn's quarters. He told her it was time for a visit with Jack. Aeryn got up and walked briskly with Shoktay's assistant to the room Jack was being kept in. When they got close to the area where Jack was being held, Aeryn was blindfolded and led to the room. Shoktay was taking no chances.   
  
When her blindfold was lifted, Aeryn found herself in a small room that was sparsely furnished. Only a bed and a few chairs were visible. But what was most important to Aeryn was who was there waiting for her.  
  
"Mommy!" yelled Jack, as he got up and ran to Aeryn. She bent down and took her son into her embrace.  
  
"Jack!" she replied. "Oh, its so good to see you. How are you?"  
  
Aeryn pulled back and looked at Jack's face. She immediately noticed something was wrong. "Jack, what is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The room is cold, Mommy," said Jack. "My nose is runny."  
  
Aeryn felt her son, and could feel that his temperature was off. The gift of a Mother's touch had been bestowed on the former Peacekeeper from experience with her son. Aeryn looked up at Laltiss.  
  
"These quarters are too cold for a child," said Aeryn. "He could catch cold. Assign him a different room."  
  
"I can't do that," said Laltiss. "But I will bring it up with Shoktay."  
  
"Mommy," said Jack. "When will we see Daddy again?"  
  
"Before you know it, baby," said Aeryn. "Until then, I need you to be my strong little warrior. You're going to be alone quite a bit, or around strangers. Obey them, do you understand me? I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Okay, Mommy," said Jack.  
  
Before long, Laltiss told Aeryn her 500 microts of visiting time was up. Aeryn had to leave her son in the room, and was again blindfolded. When she got back to her quarters, Aeryn wrapped her arms around herself and cried for her son.   
  
A half an arn later, Laltiss returned to Aeryn's quarters. "I relayed your request to change the boy's quarters to my Master," said Laltiss. "He says he will discuss it with you over dinner. My Master told me to leave this for you, and instruct you to wear it to dinner tonight."   
  
Laltiss laid a small box on the bed. "My Master says wear it, or no discussion," said Laltiss with a slight smirk. "You have 500 microts to change."  
  
After the henchman turned and left her room, closing the door behind him, Aeryn opened the box. When she examined the contents, Aeryn thought for sure there was some mistake. All that was present was a pair of skimpy, blue, silk-like panties and matching braw that a trelk would wear in a whorehouse. Nothing else came with the outfit.  
  
"Oh frell," said Aeryn.  
  
***  
Half an arn later, Aeryn entered Shoktay's private quarters. Shoktay turned to see the Sebacean woman come in the door wearing nothing but the panties and braw he had sent for her to wear. He smiled slightly, but not in appreciation of Aeryn's body as much in humor.  
  
"Wearing your hair up, with that outfit?" he asked, noting Aeryn's hair stilled pulled back in a tight pony tail. "Not very becoming. But, suit yourself. Sit, I have a special evening planned for us."  
  
The two sat down and ate an ample dinner of some of the most expensive foods to be had in the galaxy. Shoktay bragged that he can import almost anything to Elbanon, with the possible exception of a Scarren dreadnought. Aeryn felt uncomfortable the entire time on several levels. For one thing, she felt embarrassed at having to eat with her son's captor wearing such a skimpy outfit that revealed so much of her. The same outfit also left her feeling slightly, cold, which reminded her of Jack's cold room. Finally, what made her more nervous was Shoktay's lack of apparent arousal at seeing her in the thing he made her wear. His lack of reaction bothered her more for some reason than would a reaction from him of lustful desire.  
  
After they ate, Shoktay moved the discussion to Jack. "So," he said, "Laltiss tells me that your son's quarters are too cold, and that you would like him to be moved to more comfortable accommodations."  
  
"Yes," said Aeryn. "I would appreciate it. A child can not handle such lower temperatures as an adult can."  
  
"I understand," said Shoktay. "And I will honor the request. But, you must have sex with me first."  
  
The last statement was said very matter-of-factly and without hesitation. It took Aeryn by surprise, though she had been dreading such a request since she saw the outfit Shoktay sent her. Apparently, he had been quietly aroused by her, and was asking sex as the price to help her son.  
  
"You...want me to..." said Aeryn.  
  
"Yes," said Shoktay. He got up from the table. "Come here," he said.  
  
Shoktay led Aeryn over to his bed, located in a separate chamber that was opened to the main chamber. He pointed to the bed.  
  
"Strip off your clothing, let down your hair, and spread your legs," he said. "The sooner you give me sex, the sooner I will let your son have a warmer room."  
  
Aeryn hesitated, not sure what to do. Shoktay saw this. "Officer Crichton," he said. "I can always have Jack put in even colder quarters. Then, he really could get sick. Couldn't he?"  
  
"You bastard," whispered Aeryn with cold fury. But, immediately after saying it, Aeryn removed her braw and panties. She then loosened her hair, and stood naked before Shoktay. After a few moments, Aeryn laid down on the bed and spread her legs.  
  
"Very good," said Shoktay. "You understand now. Get up, get dressed."  
  
Aeryn, a perplexed look on her face, just laid there for a moment or two. It took her that long to realize that Shoktay was not going to use her for sex after all. With relief, she got up and put back on her skimpy outfit, now thankful for the little bit of clothing she had on.  
  
"Why?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Easily explained," said Shoktay. "It should be clear to you now, Officer Crichton, that you are my property for the next two weekens. I have complete power over you, thanks to your son. All I need do is put the child's welfare at jeopardy, and you will do as I say. You know I would indeed harm the child if you did not. You would even...give me your body. I wanted to see exactly how far you would go for your son. I have my answer."  
  
"So, you are not going to...."began Aeryn.  
  
"Of course not," said Shoktay. "I hired a bodyguard, not a concubine. Besides, Sebacean women are so repulsive. Your smell, and your...hair. You even have hair...down there." He made a slight look of disgust.  
  
Aeryn didn't know whether to laugh or scream. After a few moments, Shoktay spoke again.  
  
"Go now, Officer Crichton," said Shoktay. "Get some rest. I hope this experience has been as...enlightening to you as it has been for me."  
  
Aeryn left without saying another word. She walked back to her quarters and took a long shower. As she did so, Aeryn thought about Shoktay's words.  
  
" 'I have complete power over you,'" he had said. " 'All I need do is put the child's welfare in jeopardy, and you will do as I say.'"  
  
The implications of that statement made Aeryn shiver. She knew that as long as Jack was in Shoktay's hands, she was indeed Shoktay's to command.  
  
**************************************  
The next several days on Shoktay's ship passed primarily without incident. Aeryn got to see her son for 500 microts a day, and in warmer, more comfortable quarters. Shoktay has kept to his agreement to move Jack into better accommodations.  
  
In the meantime, Aeryn used the time to train and go over all of the information Shoktay and Laltiss has given her on the place where the meetings were to be held on Xelixo. The night before they were scheduled to arrive, Aeryn was going over certain security measures with Shoktay, to make sure they met his satisfaction.  
  
"I think we should definitely use this side street, here," said Aeryn, pointing to a street on the diagram of the city they would be going to. "Its less crowded, therefore we could see potential threats much easier."  
  
Shoktay nodded. "Satisfactory," he said, almost never showing much emotion. "Be warned, Officer Crichton. Expect trouble. I have been to meetings four times here over the cycles, and each time there has been an attempt on my life."  
  
"If that's true, why do you keep coming back here?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Because this is where Tylonis insists on having these meetings," said Shoktay. "And he is my only access to clients in this part of space, my most valuable market for sales."  
  
"I see," said Aeryn.  
  
"Tell me, Officer Crichton," said Shoktay. "I am curious about one thing. When you left the Peacekeepers, why didn't you put your talents to better use? You could have been a very well paid operative or security administrator. Yet, you choose instead to spend your life spreading your legs for a man and popping out his children. Why?"  
  
Aeryn gave him slight sneer. "What you so vulgarly describe is what is called a marriage and Motherhood, both honorable institutions based on love. Of course, you wouldn't understand because you only understand your 'business'."  
  
"Well, I understand one thing," said Shoktay. "At least, if you do fail me, and my associates are forced to kill your son, you can always have another one."  
  
Aeryn was becoming angry. Every day, sometimes more than once, Shoktay had found ways to subtly remind her that Jack's life was at stake if she failed her son's captor. She began to get very tired of those reminders. "Look," she began blurting without thinking, "four your INFORMATION, I can have no more children, I...."   
  
She realized her mistake when she saw Shoktay smile. "Hmm," he said, "you let your anger get the better of you. So, you are unable to have any more children. Interesting, and certainly to my advantage to have that knowledge. Now, I know more specifically what is at stake if your son dies. You can not replace him. You can have no more children. Officer Crichton, you must be even more motivated by this. Imagine, if your son was killed, and you would never hear the word Mommy ever again."  
  
Aeryn snapped. Before she could check her anger, she swung at Shoktay's chin with her fist, and connected. Shoktay snapped back from the blow, landing on the ground. Aeryn stood over him, not knowing whether to feel satisfaction or apprehension. Her emotional tug-of-war was not settled for her when Shoktay got up a few moments later, and merely rubbed his jaw calmly.  
  
"Wait here, Officer Crichton," said Shoktay, before turning to calmly step out of the room. Aeryn stood there, perplexed for several moments, wondering where he was going. But, after a little while, she decided to go back to examining the plans for the meeting tomorrow.  
  
A half an arn later, the door to the room opened once again. Shoktay stepped into the room, with a several of his men behind him. "Officer Crichton," said Shoktay. "A demonstration. Attend, if you will."  
  
Aeryn watched as the men behind Shoktay came into view. After a moment, the Mother immediately picked out the form of her son, Jack, being held by two of the henchman. She was about to start toward Jack when she saw Shoktay snap his fingers. One of the men turned towards Jack, raised his fist, and punched the little boy in the face.  
  
"NO!" screamed Aeryn, charging towards her now screaming and crying son. The men allowed Aeryn to take the boy into her arms. She examined his face, seeing that there would be a large bruise where the blow had landed. Aeryn ran her hands over her son's head in an attempt to calm him.  
  
Looking up at Shoktay with pure hate in her eyes, Aeryn growled out the word "why?" In reply, Shoktay rubbed his jaw and said. "Equal harm, Officer Crichton," said Shoktay steadily and coolly. "Remember. If I am harmed in any way, your son will suffer equal harm. Let this be a reminder to you."  
  
**  
The next day, Aeryn sat opposite Shoktay in a transport craft headed for the largest city on the planet Xelixo. She wore the tried and true Peacekeeper mask on her face to maintain her professional demeanor, while underneath, the Mother was filled with hate for the man she was protecting.  
  
Aeryn had spent an arn calming Jack down after Shoktay's man punched him. Her son's captor had allowed her that for the sake of calming them both down, and thus making them less trouble in the long run. She saw to her son's needs before being separated from him once again, to be sent to her quarters to get rest.  
  
The transport craft touched down on a landing pad, and the party inside got out. Aeryn exited first, sweeping the area with her eyes checking for possible threats. Seeing none, she nodded and Shoktay exited the ship with Laltiss and several of his men. The group made their way along a predetermined route to get to the home of Tylonis, the man Shoktay had come to meet with.  
  
They got to the house without incident, and the group was quickly ushered inside. After stepping through an interior room, the group was led to a large, circular open air space with a circular table in the middle. Standing next to the table at the other end was a short, pudgy, brown alien with green eyes, claws for hands, and stocky legs. He was wearing a red robe that made him look like some kind of weird playboy who would never score.  
  
"Ah, Shoktay," said the alien. "You arrive at last at my dwelling. Your host welcomes you."  
  
"As your humble guest, I thank you, Master Tylonis," replied Shoktay.  
  
Tylonis turned his eyes to Aeryn. "What is this?" he asked. "An armed, Sebacean bodyguard. She is new."  
  
"This is Officer Crichton, my guard," said Shoktay.  
  
"I see," said Tylonis. "Well, I invite you to sit, so that we may begin."  
  
The two aliens sat at the table for arns, talking about prices and sales and trading and access to markets. Meanwhile, all Aeryn could do was stand and keep watch, ever looking for possible threats. She tried to keep herself busy and her mind busy, while enduring the boredom of arns and arns of just standing in place. All the while, she maintained a completely stern exterior.  
  
After four arns of discussion, Tylonis said something that caught Aeryn's attention back to the conversation. "So, Shoktay," he said, "is this bodyguard of yours' a Peacekeeper?"  
  
"She is a trained Peacekeeper soldier, yes," said Shoktay.  
  
"By this, can I assume that you are having dealings with the Peacekeepers?" asked Tylonis.  
  
"You may assume," said Shoktay. "But, if I were having such dealings, I could, of course, not disclose the nature of them."  
  
"I see," said Tylonis. "Very enlightening. Well, perhaps we should break for afternoon meal. Join me in the dining hall whenever you are ready."  
  
The two men got up from the table. Tylonis walked into the house, while Shoktay turned to Laltiss. Before the former could speak to his associate, Aeryn approached Shoktay.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"You mean the last part, about the Peacekeepers," said Shoktay. "It doesn't hurt to give Tylonis the suspicion that I have powerful allies. It could get him to knock down the price a little on trade fees, rather than face possible Peacekeeper interference in his business and shipping."  
  
"So, you have been using me, planning this all along," said Aeryn.  
  
"Not all along," said Shoktay. "I thought Tylonis might have suspicions about an armed Sebacean, apparently a Peacekeeper, guarding me. Best to use those suspicions to my advantage. That part of your services are just an added-bonus. Now, shall we have afternoon meal?"  
  
*******************************  
The meetings between Shoktay and Tylonis continued for the rest of that day, and the following two days. For approximately 10 arns each day, Aeryn stood bodyguard over her son's captor, watching for any possible threat. She was most on her guard during the times they went from Tylonis' house to their ship and back again.  
  
Each night back on ship, Aeryn would get to see her son for their 500 microt visits. A large bruise had developed on Jack's right cheek where Shoktay's henchman has punched him. Aeryn put on a brave front for her son, but inside she was crying for her baby and the pain he suffered. During each visit, Jack would ask Aeryn when they were going to see Daddy, and Aeryn could only answer "soon". Jack didn't fully understand what was happening, but he seemed to know that his Mother did not want to be here, and certainly did not want him to be here.  
  
On the fourth day, after nine arns of meetings, Shoktay and Tylonis reached an agreement. Aeryn was not very focused on the deal, but from what she observed, Shoktay had gotten the better part of it. It helped that the latter kept dropping subtle hints about Peacekeepers into the equation, using Aeryn several times as the proof for Tylonis' suspicions.  
  
After the two signed the agreement, they made their goodbyes. Aeryn led Shoktay's party out of the house and into the twilight of Xelixo. They walked down the street selected for the day as their exit route. Aeryn had chosen an alternate route each day to throw off possible ambush. She was ever cautious of shadows and movement, doing her best to keep her son's captor safe, and (more importantly to her) doing everything possible to keep her son safe.  
  
They rounded a corner, and Aeryn immediately felt something was wrong. There was nobody on this section of street. Normally there is at least one or two pedestrians, but this time, no one was in sight. Aeryn cautiously put her hand on her pulse pistol as the party made its way down the street.  
  
They were not far from the shuttle when Aeryn sighted a lone begger sitting on the sidewalk wrapped in a blanket. Poverty on Xelixo was a problem like it was in many places in the galaxy, and the group had seen beggars in their previous trips through the city's streets. But this time, Aeryn didn't take the sighting of the begger lightly. Her instincts told her to beware, and she stopped Shoktay and his men.  
  
"No," she whispered. "Alternate route 2. Now."  
  
Shoktay and his men obeyed the bodyguard, and began to move down another street. However, before they got far, the begger had jumped behind cover, and threw off the blanket. Under it, the man leveled a large pulse cannon weapon and began opening fire on the group.  
  
Aeryn pushed Shoktay to the ground, drawing her pulse pistol as they went down. The pulse blast barely missed them, impacting on a nearby wall. Aeryn fired at the begger, her shots connecting with the man's midsection. The enemy went down in a heap, the cannon falling to the ground beside them.  
  
"Move for the ship," said Aeryn, pulling Shoktay up. "Fast!"  
  
The group made their way at a rapid pace down the streets, Aeryn with her pulse pistol drawn and ready. Shoktay's other men also had weapons drawn, ready to meet any potential threat.  
  
As they rounded a corner, a shot rang out and knocked one of Shoktay's men to the ground. Aeryn fired in the direction of the shot, only to find more fire coming in from other directions. Shoktay's guards fired wildly in different directions trying to suppress the fire. Aeryn, on the other hand, chose to seek out confirmed targets before firing. When she did, her shots brought results in enemy kills. Shoktay's henchmen merely made a lot of noise with their fire and their screams as they were being taken down one by one.  
  
While searching for targets, Aeryn observed one enemy rise and take aim at Shoktay. She immediately pushed her client out of the line of fire as the enemy fired. The shot struck Aeryn on her leg, the shooter obviously attempting to track his target, Shoktay, to the ground. Without reacting to being shot, Aeryn fired and took out the shooter.  
  
"KEEP GOING!" yelled Aeryn. "Get to the SHIP!"  
  
The remaining members of Shoktay's party finally reached the ship, as their potential murderers kept pouring in fire. Laltiss was struck by fire only a few steps from the ship. He fell to the ground, still alive and calling for help.  
  
Aeryn turned around to get Laltiss, seeing that Shoktay was safe on board ship. However, Shoktay and one of his men grabbed her arm. "No," said Shoktay. "Leave him."  
  
"But he is close, I can get to him!" yelled Aeryn.  
  
"So what?" asked Shoktay coolly. "Leave him."  
  
The ship's hatch closed, leaving a pleading Laltiss lying on the ground and left to die. After a few moments, the ship was in the air and heading for a rendezvous with the mother ship in orbit.   
  
Sitting inside the transport ship, Aeryn glared at Shoktay. "I could have saved him," said Aeryn. "Why did you stop me?"   
  
"Tell me, Officer Crichton," said Shoktay. "How did those assassins know what routes we would be using? They knew both our primary route and our emergency route. They were ready for us. How?"  
  
Aeryn thought for a moment before replying. "They knew which way we were coming."  
  
"But how did they know?" asked Shoktay. "Only three people knew about which routes we would take that day. You, me, and..."  
  
"Laltiss," finished Aeryn with a tone of illumination. "He betrayed you."  
  
"Yes," said Shoktay. "He was always devious, but that's one of the reasons why I hired him. With no living heir, he could have assumed my power and wealth for himself. Most ingenious of him. Only, he underrated your skill as a protector."  
  
"If it was Laltiss, then why did he get shot?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"I ducked behind him when I saw one of the assasins take aim," said Shoktay. "Poetic justice, I'd call it, but he will live."  
  
"Why didn't you kill him?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"It was more important to get away at that moment," said Shoktay. "Since he did not succeed in getting me, he is alone now with no support. No one will hire him knowing he tried to have his boss killed. That will make him easy to find and capture."  
  
"Capture?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Yes," said Shoktay. "I take care of those who betray me personally."  
  
"I thought nothing was personal to you," commented Aeryn.  
  
"There are exceptions for every rule," said Shoktay. "I will wait, patiently, until Laltiss falls into my hands once again. Then, I will exact justice from him. Officer Crichton, my complements on a job well done. We will be returning to Elbanon, where you will be reunited with your husband and your son will be released. I will allow you extra time with the boy on the return voyage."  
  
"I suppose I should thank you for that?" asked Aeryn with a note of sarcasm.  
  
"I expect nothing of the sort from you Officer Crichton," said Shoktay. "I merely reward those who serve me well." Then, in his mind, he thought. "Why not allow her more time with her son? After all, the time with her son will be her last."  
  
***************************************  
Several days later, Shoktay's ship was arriving in orbit around Elbanon. Aeryn was allowed to contact Moya and speak to John. Her relieved husband was informed about the arrangements for Aeryn's and Jack's return to him. They would meet in the same warehouse where Shoktay had Jack taken when the boy was kidnapped.   
  
In the meantime, Aeryn was sitting with Jack in her lap in the boy's quarters. She had helped him get dressed to leave, and was now spending some time with the child.  
  
"How much longer til we see Daddy?" asked Jack.  
  
"Not long," said Aeryn. "Another 3 arns and a half. You excited to see him?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Jack. "I miss him, Mommy."  
  
"I miss him too, baby," said Aeryn. "But, I am very proud of you, the way you have handled everything. I'm so sorry you had to endure this."  
  
Aeryn kissed her son on his bruised cheek. The boy smiled. "I'm tough, and I can take anything the bad guys dish out," said Jack. "Just like you and Daddy."  
  
Shoktay came into the room at that moment. "Officer Crichton," said Shoktay. "Its time to go to the planet."  
  
"I thought we had more time to wait," commented Aeryn. "We don't meet John for another three arns."  
  
"I have some business to take care of when we go down, so we will arrive on site early," said Shoktay. "Unless, you want to stay here longer..."  
  
"No," said Jack. "Let's blow this pop stand."  
  
**  
An arn later, Shoktay and four of his men entered the warehouse with Aeryn and Jack. It was night, and the only light visible in the empty space of the room was moonlight coming in through the windows. Jack didn't like the place at all, both for its spooky ambiance and its accompanying memories of the kidnapping. Aeryn held him close to her side.  
  
Shoktay turned to Aeryn. "I can see the boy doesn't like it here," said Shoktay. "Let one of my men take him into the other room over there. There's a light in there, and the boy might be more comfortable until your husband arrives."  
  
"I'll go with him," said Aeryn.  
  
"No," said Shoktay. "I need to speak with you about something."  
  
"Why can't we speak in front of my son?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"It's a rather...graphic subject," said Shoktay. "You would not want the boy to hear it. Yet, it IS something we need to discuss before I release you. Let the boy go with my man. Its my last order to you."  
  
"And if I don't?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Officer Crichton," said Shoktay. "You're boy is almost free. Don't get him killed now."  
  
"You would kill him because I won't have a conversation with you?" asked Aeryn. "I don't..."  
  
"Its enough to understand that I WILL have it done," said Shoktay. "Its THAT important."  
  
Aeryn considered for a moment before finally nodding her head. The man went to lead Jack into the other room, but the boy protested. Aeryn bent down to calm him.  
  
"Its alright," said Aeryn, "I'll be right here in the next room. It won't be long. Trust me."  
  
The man took Jack to the other room, while Aeryn stood silently with Shoktay and his other three men. After the boy was gone, Aeryn spoke.  
  
"What the FRELL is so important that we have to talk about it?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"You have proven yourself to be an invaluable asset to me, Officer Crichton," said Shoktay. "I wanted to offer you a permanent job as my head of security. You would be well paid, and..."  
  
"Shoktay," said Aeryn. "Don't waist your breath. I have waited this long to have my son back, and to be with my husband again. I won't work for you."  
  
"I thought you would say that," said Shoktay. "Unfortunate."   
  
He snapped his fingers and two of his guards raised their weapons. Aeryn made a defensive gesture, preparing for a fight even though she was unarmed. "Why?" she asked. "You lied. You said I would be freed."  
  
"True," said Shoktay. "But I also said that I break my word if it is in my interest to do so. In this case, it is. You see, you know too much about my operation, and about my business dealings with Tylonis. If you don't work for me, I can't control what you do with that information. Therefore, I must have you eliminated."  
  
"What makes you think I will let you eliminate me?" asked Aeryn with a proud smirk.  
  
"Its your choice," said Shoktay. "You or your son. My man with the boy has orders to kill him if you are not dead within the next 100 microts, or unless I comm him not to do it. Which life will you spare? Yours, or Jack's? Choose."  
  
Aeryn stood frozen, trying to think up some way to save both her and Jack. Meanwhile, the clock was ticking, and the time drew closer for Jack's execution. She thought about her chances of overpowering the three men with Shoktay and getting to Jack before his executioner could kill him. The odds of that happening were not good, certainly not worth risking Jack's life. If this had been any other circumstance of threat, Aeryn would never have given up without a fight. But these circumstances were different. If she fights, her son, the purest and most important thing in her life, dies. There is nothing Aeryn would not do for Jack. Her instincts as a Mother were in conflict with those she possessed as a warrior. It was a battle that fought within herself, and a battle easily won by the stronger side.  
  
"If you kill me," said Aeryn. "What about Jack?"  
  
"He will be released, left for your husband to find," said Shoktay. "I will not let him see your...corpse. I may be a businessman, but I am not without some sense of...mercy. Your death would be quick and painless."  
  
Aeryn nodded her head. "Alright," she said. "Take my life, and spare my son's."  
  
Shoktay nodded, and turned to the man to his right. "Make it quick," he said. "I want her to suffer no pain."  
  
The man nodded and walked around to Aeryn's back. He raised a pistol and was ready to fire. But at that moment, a shot from a pulse rifle rang out and struck the man holding the gun, knocking him to the ground.   
  
Shoktay's other guards reacted, raising their weapons in the direction of the shot. But the other two henchmen met the same fate, being struck down by pulse rifle fire from the darkness. Not waiting to see who fired the shots, Aeryn grabbed Shoktay by his neck.  
  
"Aeryn!" called out a familiar voice. She knew who it was immediately.  
  
John Crichton stepped out of the darkness, donned in his long leather jacket, carrying a pulse rifle, and removing a pair of infrared occulars from his head. "Aeryn, baby, you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Aeryn. "But this bastard has Jack locked up in that room, with a guard that has orders to kill him."  
  
"I know," said John, "we listened to the whole exchange. That's why we didn't act until Jack was safe, until D'Argo commed me that he was."  
  
"D'Argo?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Mommy!" yelled Jack.  
  
D'Argo sauntered into the room, with Jack safely in his arms. Aeryn smiled. "Thank goodness," she said. "But, if D'Argo was getting Jack out of the other room, who was the other shooter? I counted two guns firing in the darkness."  
  
"Greetings, Officer Sun," said another familiar voice, as a man stepped into view. It was Bialar Crais, also equipped with a pulse rifle and infrared occulars. "I mean, Officer Crichton."  
  
"We called Talyn," said John, "Crais was good enough to lend a hand."  
  
"I'm glad to see you and your son safe," said Crais.  
  
"Thank you," said Aeryn. "Thank you all. D'Argo, could you take Jack outside. I'll only be a moment."  
  
D'Argo knew what Aeryn meant, and nodded in reply. He turned to the boy. "Come, little one," he said, "I want to hear all about your adventure."  
  
After D'Argo had taken the boy away, Aeryn turned her attention to Shoktay. She threw her son's kidnapper to the ground, as John tossed her a pulse pistol. Shoktay looked up into the furious eyes of Aeryn Sun-Crichton, her weapon raised and her resolve firm to kill him.  
  
"Officer Crichton," said Shoktay. "None of this has been personal. Its been just...business."  
  
"Business!" yelled Aeryn. "You have kidnapped my son, terrorized us both, had my baby struck in the face, put both our lives in jeopardy, all for YOUR BUSINESS! Well, this is not business! This is JUSTICE!"  
  
Aeryn fired several shots that impacted around Shoktay. For the first time, Aeryn actually saw Shoktay display a clear emotion. Terror. This emotion also shined through quite well as he screamed while the shots impacted around him. Shoktay's hands were over his face, and he was sobbing. He stayed that way for several moments, only slowly removing his hands from his face.  
  
When Shoktay looked around him, all he saw was the darkness. Aeryn and the two men with her were gone. Relief evident on his face and through his exhale, Shoktay stood up, and brushed himself off. However, his relief was short lived when the man saw an object lying on the ground near him. He knew almost immediately what the object was, and what was about to happen. It was an explosive charge about to detonate, and Shoktay came to the realization that his life was at an end.  
  
***  
A few arns later, Aeryn was watching Jack sleep peacefully in his bed, safe and sound back on Moya. It had been two weekens of hell for them, only seeing each other for a few hundreds microts a day, being away from John, and all the while being threatened and terrorized by Shoktay.  
  
John had explained to her that while they were away with Shoktay, he and D'Argo did a little digging into Shoktay's history. They asked around town on the planet, and found a few people who were willing to talk. All of them said that Shoktay was not to be trusted, and would probably kill Aeryn or Jack or both if it was in his interest to do so. Not taking any chances, they called Talyn and Crais rushed to the planet to help them. When they got the time and place for Aeryn's and Jack's release, John, D'Argo, and Crais got there early to watch, wait, and plan for a possible rescue. Luckily, they had been there to rescue both Aeryn and Jack from the gangster.  
  
Aeryn gently caressed Jack's cheek, bruised by Shoktay's henchman when her son's captor had Jack punched to teach Aeryn a lesson. A tear fell from Aeryn's eye as she thought of her son's pain, his bruised cheek evidence of what her baby had suffered. She blamed herself for it all, thinking that if she had been more alert or better prepared, she could have prevented the kidnapping.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my son," whispered Aeryn. "I love you, so much."  
  
John stepped into the room, and quietly watched Aeryn sitting on the bed next to their sleeping son. Of all the things in the universe of beauty, John found nothing or no one more beautiful than Aeryn. And she was never more beautiful to him than when she was taking care of Jack. With quiet patience and determination and boundless love, Aeryn had learned to be a nurturing Mother who doted over her son while teaching him the tools he would need to survive.  
  
"John," said Aeryn. He smiled at his wife, knowing that he could never sneak up on Aeryn. Jack was getting pretty good at it, but John could never accomplish the feat.  
  
John walked over to Aeryn, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Jack?"  
  
"I finally got him to sleep," she said, gently running her hand through the boy's mop of black hair. "He was so excited, by the explosion and all. Did Crais tell you why he left that charge?"  
  
"He said that Shoktay could have made trouble for us," said John quietly. "Best to eliminate him. He also knew why you didn't, so...he did it for us."  
  
"I don't know why I didn't," said Aeryn. "How could Crais?"  
  
"Same way I do," said John. "You can kill when necessary, but you are not a killer. Not anymore. If you had shot him while he was helpless, it wouldn't have sat well with you. Crais is a bit more...logical about such things."  
  
"Hmmm," said Aeryn, "so was Shoktay."  
  
"Yeah, but Crais has the same interests as ours," said John. "Well, sometimes. Anyhow, its been an ordeal for all of us. Especially you. Why don't you come to bed? We could get some sleep." Then, his face shined with a sly grin. "Or not."   
  
Aeryn smiled. "I know what that means," she said.  
  
"Well, it has been two VERY....LONG....weekens," said John, rubbing Aeryn's shoulder.   
  
"For me, too," said Aeryn. "But, if you don't mind, I think I will sleep here tonight. With Jack. I want to make sure...he's okay."  
  
John smiled. "Why don't we all sleep here," said John. "I can make sure you are both alright."  
  
Aeryn nodded her head in agreement. She and John lay down on the bed with Jack. John lay on his back, with Aeryn laying on her back while leaning into John's embrace. Jack cuddled up against Aeryn in his sleep, the little boy resting his head on his Mommy's chest. The little family found comfort in each other, and slept a peaceful night, safe at last.  
  
The End 


End file.
